Various types of processing operations are typically performed on foodstuffs prior to their serving. For example, foodstuff such as vegetables, fruits, meats, fish and the like are often sliced, chopped or otherwise cut in preparation for cooking and/or serving.
Usually, so-called cutting boards are utilized, typically in the vicinity of a sink for the cutting of foodstuffs. The conventional cutting board includes a planar surface against which foodstuffs are held while a cutting tool is hand driven in a slicing or chopping manner. The conventional cutting board is typically made of material which can withstand the cutting action of knives and the like and is generally large and heavy enough to accommodate food storage and to remain stationary while cutting pressure and motion are exerted thereon.
Although useful as a food holder and surface against which to drive a cutting tool, the conventional cutting board has certain limitations and presents some drawbacks. For example, prior art cutting boards generally do not provide means for the convenient separation of usable food portions from food scrap, of usable portions between themselves and of both usable portions and debris from the foodstuff being processed.
Indeed, in the normal use of conventional cutting boards, it is common to cut an item and create at least one usable or edible portion and at least one unusable portion which is eventually discarded. Currently, the unusable portion is pushed to one side while the user continues to cut the item into usable and unusable portions. The item being cut is hence processed or cut amongst both usable and unusable portions, the unusable portions being periodically removed.
This situation results in poor cognitive ergonomics. Indeed, the cutting operation in itself often requires a certain degree of manual dexterity and a certain amount of mental concentration. A certain amount of stress is also often present since the cutting operation, even if performed in an ideal environment, may lead to bodily injury. Performing the cutting operation in a cluttered environment increases the already high level of required attentiveness or mental concentration and the stress associated with such an operation. This may lead to increased mental fatigue which, in turn, may lead to an increased risk of bodily injury.
Furthermore, with the current method, the user has to periodically sweep the unusable portion of the food being prepared into a receptacle, either a trash container or a sink with a disposal unit so that they can reclaim enough surface area on the cutting board to continue with their cutting activity. The cut or chopped usable food is also scraped from the board into a separate receptacle from time to time to prevent the working surface from becoming cluttered and to prevent the usable portions from being potentially soiled or contaminated. Cut or chopped usable foodstuff is often scrapped or otherwise moved into a plurality of possible implements such as graters, strainers, scales or the like.
The act of removing excess debris or usable food portions from a cutting board is time consuming and potentially messy since the user must scoop up the debris and/or usable portions and transport the debris and/or usable portions from the cutting surface respectively to a trash and/or to a suitable container or implement. For example, when washing cut vegetables it is often expedient to utilize a wire mesh strainer or the like. In such instances, it is necessary to transfer the foodstuffs to the strainer and to then discard the unwanted trimmed portions, either in a trash receptacle or sink disposal unit.
This method of preparing food hence frequently results in spilling some of the food on the floor where it creates a hazard in that people stepping on the spilled food are apt to slip and fall resulting in bodily injury. Moreover, the operation of scraping or scooping up and transporting the chopped food or excess debris into a separate receptacle, implement or trash requires extra time and additional working space which would otherwise be available for other kitchen work.
Conventional boards also present health hazards as they provide a platform for sharing germs. For example, a conventional cutting board may used for cutting raw meat and, subsequently, for cutting food. Without a thorough wash between the placement of different foods, germs are likely to be transferred to the subsequently disposed foods, which may be especially hazardous if such subsequently placed foods are not to be cooked. Washing a cutting board between each placement of food can be quite time consuming and, hence, impractical.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a cutting board providing for conveniently located holding sections which are conveniently located in close relation to the cutting board so that the user can quickly sweep selected items into corresponding easily discernable holding sections.
Furthermore, at least one of the holding sections would ideally allow for mounting thereunto of at least one food processing implement. There also exists a need for a cutting board having distinct work areas that can be used either for the same food at different preparational stages thereof, or for different foods mixed in a recipe or maintained separate for hygienic purposes or the like.
Most conventional cutting boards also suffer from having to be moved repetitively towards and away from a sink. For example, during food processing, it is generally necessary to move the board towards a sink for washing cut foodstuffs and/or the board itself.
Large cutting boards, while more efficient in use, are generally bulkier and more inconvenient to handle and wash then smaller and light-weight cutting boards. However, smaller, lighter weight cutting boards generally have a tendency to move under heavy cutting action and therefore require stabilizing. Over the sink cutting boards which mount and are supported above a sink by means of extendable arms or the like are known. Such boards, however, are limited to the placement over one sink and effectively block the use of that sink during utilization of the board.
It would therefore be an advantage to overcome certain problems and inconviences of prior art cutting boards by providing an improved cutting board having a portion thereof which can be used directly over a kitchen sink, is light-weight and, yet, is easily and effectively stabilized during use.
For cutting flesh, carving trays having channels to convey juices to one location have been devised. In addition, cutting surfaces having different sized and shaped areas and having different surface textures to aid in returning in position the material being cut have been produced. However, conventional cutting boards or trays are typically designed for only one type of use. Accordingly, various trays having different size, shape and surface textures typically must be purchased and stored. The simultaneous or sequential use of various boards often leads to an unergonomic and cluttered work surface.